


not that easy

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Shiro is the best bro, Slow Burn, let's see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: This was exactly what he didn't need. Moving school, starting just after the year began, no friends (besides Shiro), in a new town and with his less than stellar social skills. This was going to be interesting.





	1. god, i'm rude

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to see if i could write slow burn tbh... i don't think i like this fic and i nearly took it down a few days ago but fuc my insecurities it's staying!!!!!
> 
> anyway.. klance! 
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Keith hated this. Hated it. This was exactly what he didn't need. Moving school, starting just after the year began, no friends (besides Shiro), in a new town and with his less than stellar social skills. This was going to be interesting.

He and Shiro were waiting in the principal's office for the chosen students to arrive and show them to class. Keith was praying for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He didn't want some preppy kid trying to be his best friend for brownie points, he didn't want to do any of this.

"Ah, there they are!" The principal's voice shook Keith from his daydream of being back in Arizona, enjoying the sun and looking for beetles with Shiro. He looked up and saw two boys walking into the room with polite little smiles on their faces, they were almost identical and it made Keith's head hurt. 

They must be brothers.

"Boys, this is Matt and Katie-" A strong, short cough from the shorter one and cut him off.

Not quite brothers then. 

The principal grimaced before speaking again "Ah, this is Matt and Pidge Holt, they will be your guides until you get your bearings." He picked off lint that wasn't there from his pants and shuffled some papers.

"They share most classes with you so if you need anything just ask them, that will be all. Off to your first lesson now."

They gathered their bags and walked out of the room, Matt and Pidge waiting beside them.

"Hey, be nice." Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and spoke quietly.

"I'm always nice." Keith scoffed but looked up at Shiro with nervous eyes. Shiro smiled sympathetically and moved the hand from his shoulder to hair, ruffling it and pushing his head softly.

"See you at lunch, kiddo." Shiro chuckled and then looked at Matt, smiling amicably. They walked away and Keith was alone with Pidge now. They had weird hair that flicked out at all angles, oversized round glasses that went above their eyebrows and they were pretty short, 5'1 at most. Keith knew he probably stood just under a foot above them but the way he hunched his shoulders made him look smaller than he was. They were dressed in an old green hoodie, black jeans with beat up trainers. A simple outfit, Keith appreciated that, liking that they didn't treat school like a fashion show. They were looking at him now, waiting to see what he did or said.

Shit.

Keith fixed his hair and brought it over his face, comfortably blocking his face. He peered at them from under his long bangs. They seemed to get the hint and walked away and Keith trailed after them.

"So uhh, I'm Pidge." they said, politely.

"I know." Keith cursed internally at being so blunt. 

What else was he supposed to say? He's really bad at this. Should he say something else?

"Oh right, duh!" Pidge laughed nervously, the tension seeming to melt off their shoulders.

"How are you liking Aurora?" they asked kindly, trying to fill the void with small talk as they walked to their shared class. Keith cringed and sighed.

"I haven't been here long enough to decide." he said, quietly. He winced. 

Damn it. Be nice! How does one 'be nice'? How did Shiro make this look so easy!?

"Alright then." Pidge muttered. After that they apparently didn't think it best to try to carry on conversation so they were left to walk through the empty hallways in painful silence. Keith was internally chastising himself and wishing time would pass by quickly so he could see Shiro again.

They soon arrived outside a classroom. Keith started panicking now, the prospect of meeting the other students making him sweat a little and fidget with his fingers that were buried in his hoodie pocket.

Pidge pushed open the door and spoke to the teacher quietly. Keith stood in the door way, trying to camouflage into the wall. The teacher was a pretty woman, young, but dressed professionally. She looked at him, beckoning him over with a gentle wave of her hand. 

"Hello, Keith. I'm Miss Walsh" She smiled at him kindly. Keith brought his eyes up, nodded at her quickly and dropped his eyes back to his feet.

"Everyone! This is Keith, he's new so please be nice and help him if he's struggling." She easily gathered everyone's attention with a suprisingly loud voice and now Keith seriously wanted to be pulled into the earth. 

30 pairs of eyes were looking at him, most of them bored, a few looked right through him. It made his skin crawl. He went to look back at the ground when he caught eyes with a pretty boy at the back of the room, big brown eyes boring into his. The boy was very cute, his mouth curved up into a natural little smile, a thin nose, slightly curly brown hair hanging in no particular style. Very cute indeed. Keith dropped his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, waiting to sit down. 

"Okay, sit at the back next to Pidge, they'll help you with anything you need, right?" she looked at Pidge and smiled when they nodded their head sincerely.

Keith walked hurriedly to the back of the room and threw himself into the empty chair behind Pidge's. He got out a notebook and pen and lowered himself in his seat, trying to sink into the ground beneath him.

The next few lessons passed without too much fuss, he trailed after Pidge and their two loud friends, one of which was the pretty boy. He didn't speak, simply waited for Pidge to point to a chair he could sit in and did so. Soon it was lunch and once Pidge had led him to the cafeteria, Keith rushed away, over to where he saw Shiro's black and white hair, his dumb birthmark making him easily distinguishable in a crowd.

He sat down next to him and buried his head in his hands, Shiro patted his shoulder and sighed.

"Rough first day?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was so awkward!" came Keith's muffled reply. Shiro was rubbing sympathetic little circles on his back and laughing softly.

"Try again tomorrow?"

"I ruined it!" Keith moaned. He brought his head out of his hands just as Matt sat down opposite them.

"Hey, this is Keith my little brother." Shiro pointed to Keith and Keith awkwardly nodded his head before looking down at the table.

"Hey, man! No need to be shy, I don't bite!" Matt said encouragingly, Keith appreciated the effort but couldn't bring himself to speak so just waved a hand in, what he hoped to be, a nonchalant way.

"So, how's your first day going, guys?" Matt spoke to both of them, but looked mainly at Shiro. Shiro shrugged and smiled.

"It's been alright for me. I can't speak for Keith, though." he chuckled and patted Keith on the head, encouraging him to speak. Matt nodded understandingly.

"How's the little Holt treating you? They're being nice, right? They have a tendency to be pretty sassy." he smiled nervously, scratching at the back of head.

Keith opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to get his words out so shut his mouth with a click, shrugged and looked away. Shiro caught Matt's concerned eyes and shook his head lightly. Matt nodded and let it go then started to eat. Shiro and Matt made idle conversation while they ate and Keith sat silently, munching away, glued to Shiro's side. 

Keith raised his eyes for a moment, scanning the cafeteria and saw Pidge, the pretty boy and the wide shouldered boy with the yellow headband. They were laughing and chatting animatedly. The pretty boy looked over to Keith, seeming to notice he was being watched, his laugh stopped but the little smile didn't leave his face, he tilted his head a little and Keith flushed, looking away quickly and very unsubtly.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Keith groaned. The students were all shuffling out and around the cafeteria, finding their friends and getting their bags. Keith stood begrudgingly and got his bag. Shiro sighed and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Just a little longer, okay?" he said into Keith's head. Keith nodded and scrubbed at his face.

"Hey!" Pidge was suddenly next to him, startling him and making him jump. "I'm not in your next class, but Lance is, so he'll take you." As they said this they pulled the pretty boy- Lance- over to him. Lance waved and smiled goofily at him, Keith once again flushed and looked at his feet.

Lance said bye to his friends and then looked at Keith, raising his brows in question. Keith shuffled over to him, leaving about 2 feet distance between them. Lance walked and Keith followed behind him, wincing as Shiro shot an obvious but supportive thumbs up at him.

"So, what brings you to Aurora?" Lance asked curiously. Keith took a breath, trying to think of a response that wouldn't be as blunt as the one he gave Pidge earlier, but not give too much away either.

"My dad's job relocated him." he replied. That was good, right? 

"Right, right." Lance paused. "How do you feel about that?" he spoke again. Keith frowned a little, confused.

"Why do you care?" he asked, squinting up at Lance. Lance laughed gently and put his hands up.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't trying to be nosy, just making conversation." Lance rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away, looking chastised.

Damn it. This isn't how to get pretty boys to like you.

"I'm not happy about it. I liked where we lived before, in Arizona, but my dad got a better job so..." he trailed off. Now they were walking closer together because of the crowds, Keith realised this and tried to move away but got in someone's way and was pushed into Lance again. Tripping over his feet he stumbled, Lance quickly threw his hands out and steadied him.

"Woah, you okay?" he asked, worried. 

"I'm fine!" he barked, embarrassed. Lance put his hands up once again in the placating manner and Keith blushed and quickly righted himself and shuffled out of his space, walking away.

They arrived at their next class and sat next to each other, before everyone was settled Lance leaned over to Keith's desk and spoke softly.

"If you need anything just let me know, okay man?" Lance said with a smile.

"I won't." Keith said plainly. Lance eyebrow quirked and he smirked a little. That made Keith's insides churn and his feet twitch.

"Alright then, mullet boy." he chuckled but quieted when the teacher spoke.

Keith couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying. What did that mean. 'Mullet Boy'? Was that an insult? Keith knew what his hair looked like. It wasn't quite a mullet but he knew the long hair wasn't a popular style.

He snapped himself out of it and started making notes, hoping that if he kept himself busy the lesson would pass and he could go home. 

This was just the start, though.


	2. show them what you're made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith properly meets the gang and has a realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro is the best big brother ever.

The next day Keith lingers by Pidge but doesn't try to insert himself in any way. He learns that the boy with the headband is called Hunk and he likes cooking. Pidge loves engineering, Lance likes laser-tag and they all like dungeons and dragons. They're all nerds. So, why wasn't Keith friends with them by now?

It was lunch and Keith zoomed over to Shiro once again, sitting next to him and silently getting his food out and eating it. Shiro and Matt smiled to each other in a smug way but Keith payed it no mind, trying to enjoy time with someone he knew.

"Hey stinker! Come sit over here!" Matt yelled out to someone.

All of a sudden Pidge was sat beside him, then Lance was opposite him and Hunk joined the table too. Keith looked up confusedly but didn't speak.

"I told you not to call me that in public, jerk." They muttered. Matt laughed and threw a mischievous little smile to them before speaking again.

"Shiro, this is Pidge, the less attractive Holt. These are their friends Lance and Hunk!" Matt chirped, they all waved to each other and smiled kindly. Keith wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Did he wake up in an alternate reality?

"Hey guys, nice to meet you all." Shiro said in that tone of voice he gets when he speaks to stangers and he becomes very sure of himself and his voice deepens a little bit. Keith snorts a little but covers it with a cough.

"You don't think it's nice to meet us, mullet boy?" Lance voice brings his eyes up, he's smirking. Keith's eyebrows raise and he smirks back.

"That depends. Do you all give new kids rude nicknames?" he snarked.

Lance laughed and it was a nice sound, light and unashamed.

"Nah, that's just for you." Lance said smugly, rolling his eyes at Keith. Keith bit back a smile. He was so cute.

"Lucky me." he said, deadpan. Pidge and Shiro were laughing at them bickering. Matt was smiling widely and Hunk was looking on with slightly concerned brows.

"Didn't mean to offend, of course, I was just stating the obvious." Lance shrugged his shoulders innocently and batted his eyes at Keith. So damn cute.

"You'll have to try harder than that to offend me." Keith smiled teasingly and Lance's cheeks went pink. Curious.

"Noted." he murmured, with a small smile on his lips.

The conversation stilled until Matt and Shiro started talking about their next classes, Pidge and Hunk soon were talking between themselves too and Lance and Keith were the only ones at the table quiet. Lance was soon pulled into Hunk and Pidge's conversation and seemed to be okay, talking to them happily and laughing along with them.

"Hey dude, we haven't properly met yet!" A deep voice came from the end of the table, Hunk was smiling at him brightly, he extended a hand and spoke, "I'm Hunk." Keith looked at the hand with wide eyes, nodded and waved meekly, leaving Hunk hanging. Shiro stopped talking to Matt suddenly, looking between them, waiting. Keith eventually muttered his reply.

"I'm Keith."

He knew he probably left a bad impression already by not shaking Hunk's hand but he wasn't good with contact, especially not with strangers. Hunk took it in stride and smiled understandingly, bringing his hand back to his food and winking at Keith. Keith let out a breath he didn't realise he held and Shiro did too.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Keith had notes that he didn't remember taking, his brain only focusing on the little pink that was on Lance's cheeks and how pretty he looked when he batted his lashes. 

Damn it.

Soon enough the day was over and Keith was sliding into their dad's old car, settling in for the drive and contemplating the day. Shiro looked over at him, fiddling with his fingers.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked carefully.

Keith hummed noncommittally..

"Want to talk about it?" Shiro always had a way of reading Keith's mind. It baffled him how Shiro always knew how he was feeling, even when sometimes Keith didn't even know himself. Shiro had a sixth sense for it. Or maybe Keith was just so bad at recognising feelings it seemed like Shiro was an expert. Regardless, Keith was thankful that he didn't have to come out and say he wasn't feeling right, he loved that Shiro just seemed to know and asked if he wanted to talk about it, like now

Keith shrugged and sighed.

"I think I have a crush." he said vaguely. Saying it out loud made his stomach flip and his cheeks warm. How juvenile.

"Okay. On who?" Shiro asked impartially.

"Lance." Keith murmured, looking down at his lap, slightly embarrassed.

Shiro nodded and smiled knowingly, he'd guessed from the second Lance sat down and Keith blushed that Keith liked him.

"Why don't you ask him out?" he said lightly

"I can't do that!" Keith exclaimed. Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes at his dramatics.

"And why not?"

"I don't even know if he likes boys." he muttered.

"You won't know unless you ask." Shiro sing-songed

Keith muttered unintelligibly under his breath and all but ran from the car once they arrived outside their house. Shiro laughed as he walked in after him, shutting the door behind them.

"Just ask him, worst that could happen is he says no." Shiro sighed and placed a heavy hand on Keith's shoulder comfortingly, Keith looked up at his brother and huffed.

"I'll think about it." 

"I'm not telling you to, man!" Shiro laughed, "I want you to be happy, squirt." Keith growled and threw Shiro's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't call me squirt!" he yelled, he ran up the stairs and tried not to smile as Shiro cackled, just like their mum does.

Keith hurried into his room and threw himself on his bed, sighing heavily and throwing his hands over his face. 

He couldn't possibly just ask Lance out. Could he? He'd only known him for two days. Worst that could happen is he says no.

Keith decided tomorrow he'd ask Lance out. He'll do it. Just to get coffee after school. Yeah... That will be good.


	3. i don't even know how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get coffee. keith thinks it's a date, lance doesn't realise it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if anyone was waiting for this lol. i haven't seen my gf in a while so i have no romantic inspo and can't write :')

Keith was panicking and second guessing himself now. Was he really going to do this?

"Hey, Keith!" Lance voice sounded out from behind him and Keith couldn't help the little smile that settled on his face when he saw Lance pushing through the flock of bodies in the busy hallway to reach him.

"Oh, hey, Lance." he said quietly.

"Ready for chem?" Lance spoke sweetly, far too energetic for the morning in Keith's opinion. He nodded anyway and made his way to the back of the classroom, Lance following him. Keith ducked his head in quiet victory when Lance not only sat next to him, but shuffled his chair slightly closer to his own.

"Wait til you see our teacher, he's smoking hot." Lance whispered in his ear, as everyone was sitting down. Keith turned his head so fast he's sure he heard something crack, he looked at Lance with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"You- You're gay?" he basically stage-whispered. Lance leaned away and his expression darkened a little before he spoke again.

"Problem?" he asked, monotone. Keith shook his head vigorously and waved his hands, stuttering.

"N-No! I mean, me too!" Keith said imploring Lance to understand him. Lance sighed and nodded.

"Okay, good." he took a breath in, "Sorry, I've had some bad reactions before, I didn't mean to lose my cool there." Lance wilted slightly and looked away, ashamed.

"Hey," Keith said softly, reaching a hand out to cover Lance's "You can't lose something you never had." he smiled cheekily and grinned when Lance looked up at him offended, he was smiling too.

"You're a dick!" Lance swatted at his head, Keith was laughing and ducking out the way of his hands.

"You just said you like dicks!" They were both laughing and hitting each other's arms when the teacher came in, the room went silent. 

Damn, Lance was right, this teacher was smoking hot. In a sort of 'illicit affair with an older man' way, Keith could imagine him wearing a cardigan and smoking a cigar, in a cabin somewhere. Keith mouth was slightly open and his eyes were fixed on the teacher.

"Settle down, everyone." he spoke clearly.

Lance smirked at Keith's face and whispered into his ear.

"Told you." The action made goosebumps rise on his shoulders and his arms lax, he ducked his head and took a deep breath, gathering what was left of his dignity.

They worked well together, only occasionally bickering and accusing the other of sabotage. The lesson passed quickly and Keith was almost disappointed he didn't get to spend more time with Lance. 

Now was the moment.

Before they left, as they were packing their bags, Keith spoke up.

"Hey, do you want to get coffee after school?" he asked timidly. Lance smiled widely and Keith felt his knees wobble.

"Sure, yeah, absolutely!" he replied.

Keith felt hot embarrassment and panic settle in his stomach and blurted out:

"You can invite the others too!"

Lance's shoulders dropped a little, and he looked almost... Disappointed? He nodded anyway and said he would. They left and went to their next classes and Keith was left alone to berate himself all day about what he said. In no time it was lunch and Keith was power-walking to the cafeteria to find Shiro and tell him.

He sat down in a huff and banged his head on the table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shiro said, fondly exasperated.

"What would I buy with a penny?" Keith muttered.

"It's just a saying. What the matter?" Shiro rolled his eyes at Matt fondly.

"I asked Lance on a date." he spoke quietly, 

"That's great!" Shiro exclaimed, happily.

"No, it's not because I panicked and told him to invite Pidge and Hunk too!" Keith moaned forlornly.

Shiro winced and sighed, Matt hissed a breath in through his teeth and sighed too. Keith was doomed. 

Damn it. Why did he say that?

"I can ask Pidge to not go?" Matt offered. "I'll talk to Hunk too and tell him to be busy today."

"Seriously?" Keith looked up in shock. Why would Matt do that?

"Yeah, bro!" Matt grinned and got his phone out. "I'll text them now and make something up."

"Oh. Thank you." Keith said awkwardly.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk all made their way over to the table soon after and Keith felt heat rise in his cheeks when Lance smiled cutely at him. They all sat down but this time Lance was sat next to Keith, their knees bumping together as Lance was shaking his leg rapidly. Keith thought he was going to burst into flames at all the contact.

"Why do I have to help you sort out colleges?" Pidge whined, "We were gonna hang out after school!" They threw their bag down in a huff and sat down heavily.

"Because you can get coffee anytime you want! I only go to college once and I need your help Pidgeon." Matt replied with finality, using what Keith would call a 'big brother voice'.

Pidge simply harrumphed and looked over at Lance and Keith wryly. 

"Sorry guys."

Lance shook his head and Keith watched his response carefully.

"Don't worry, Pidge. It'll just be the three amigos!" He looked at Hunk cheerily but it slipped from his face when he saw Hunk's apologetic expression.

"Sorry dude, I have to help my mum tonight. We can go another time when everyone's free though!" Hunk said encouragingly.

Lance turned to Keith and looked worried.

"Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah!" Keith basically shouted, he ducked his head and replied softer, "Yeah, if you still do."

Lance nodded and smiled shyly again, Keith's chest ached, he never wanted that smile to leave Lance's face.

\- a few hours later, after school - 

Keith was waiting outside, by Shiro and the car. Anxiously biting at the skin around his fingertips, Shiro batted his hand away from his mouth and nodded over to where Lance was walking over to them. Keith started fidgeting with his clothes and Shiro had to choke back a laugh.

It was unusual seeing Keith so flustered and it was refreshing. Shiro thought this would be good for him, push him out of his comfort zone but not enough to be a bad thing.

"Hey!" Lance greeted them both, smiling at Keith for a moment longer.

"I'll see you later, Keith." Shiro said and got into the car, not-so-subtly giving him a thumbs up before driving away.

Shit. It was just the two of them. Like the song.

"So, ready to go?" Lance tilted his head and grinned, Keith's heart felt like a tree in strong winds it was fluttering so much. A feeling he never thought he'd get used to. A feeling he never really wanted to get used to.

They arrived at the little cafe in no time and sat down opposite each other, each of them taking turns to blush and duck their heads. Lance ordered a caramel nightmare and a muffin, whereas Keith went for black coffee but gathered about 20 packets of sugar.  
Lance laughed at him grabbing them from the stand and running back over to their table like he was trying not to get caught. Keith threw them in the table and sat down, he looked at Lance confusedly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You grabbed them like you thought someone was going to take them away from you!" 

His laughter died when Keith burst into a laugh himself. Something deep and hearty, from the bottom of his stomach; it was loud and Keith looked somehow younger, with his eyes scrunched up and a little wrinkle on the bridge of his nose.

Lance thought he was gonna pass out Keith was so cute. Keith calmed down and ducked his head embarrassedly, moving the sugar packets on the table into some sort of order.

"It's habit, I guess, my mum always shouts at me for putting so much sugar in my coffee."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh." Lance couldn't help but comment on it.

"Sorry." Keith was unsure of how to respond and figured the safest bet was to apologise. He didn't like open ended statements like that. They confused him (not that it was hard to confuse him) and he felt bad never knowing how to reply.

"No, don't be. It's a nice sound." he smirked lightly, Keith flushed and threw a sugar packet at him.

"Nerd." he was smiling shyly from behind his hair and refused to look up until he stopped.

He didn't see Lance's smile fall from his face, defeated. Lance looked to the side and quickly morphed his face back to a smile as the waitress brought over their drinks and his food.

They thanked her and quickly dove into their drinks, an awkward air settling over them.

Lance wondered if he should say something but decided he shouldn't pester Keith. They drank and talked about classes they didn't share, what teachers Keith liked and disliked, what they enjoyed doing outside of school. By the end of the date Keith was completely smitten. Lance was a force to be reckoned with; sassy with brains to back it up, kind-hearted and strong-willed. He asked Keith questions and actually listened. Keith was smitten.

They parted ways a few hours later, Keith walking home with a smile on his face and Lance with a wry sort of feeling in his stomach, wanting to be able to call Keith his.


	4. there are games to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short??
> 
> also sorry for all the time jumps, i hope it still makes sense

They were sat on Keith's couch, something Keith never thought would happen. He had boy in his house! On his couch! They were talking about swords and daggers. Cause, y'know, they're teenage boys. Keith was steadily getting more and more passionate and started talking with his hands, waving and quirking his fingers and gesturing sizes. Keith trailed off his sentence when he saw Lance just looking at him, smiling.

"What?" he nervously chuckled.

"You talk with your hands." Lance said in explanation, with a fond little smile on his lips. Keith nervously laughed and linked his fingers together, tucking his hands under the pillow he had on his lap.

"Shiro calls it my excited autistic hands, sorry." Keith chuckled and resumed fiddling with his hands.

"You're autistic?" Lance looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awkward and shitty at conversation. I'll take it as a compliment that you couldn't tell, though." Keith tilted his head and smirked a little, sardonically.

"Actually, I thought you were just a nervous new kid. That explains why you said Miss Walsh's room was too loud, though. The pipes rattle and there's always something humming." He paused, "I have ADHD and I know some things overlap so you can, uh, talk to me if you're not okay or you get overwhelmed or whatever." he finished awkwardly.

Keith practically had hearts in his eyes, like a cartoon character. He never really understood that joke but now he got it. He thought his heart was going to crawl out his throat and stick to Lance like a magnet. 

He surprised himself that, in that moment, he didn't leap over the couch and kiss him silly. They were taking it slow, just getting to know each other, they hadn't even held hands yet. It didn't bother Keith, they'd been on one or two more coffee dates and Lance had shown him around, took Keith to his favourite places to hide out for a while.

Lance was so sincere it made Keith's eyes sting and he could do nothing but feebly nod his head and smile gratefully at Lance.

 

\- a different day -

 

"So what if I like Nickleback?" Keith groaned, this conversation took a turn for the worst when Keith happened to say he liked the band and Lance wouldn't let it go.

The others were silently watching them interact. Amused little smiles and hands over their mouths, holding back laughter.

Lance dramatically wailed his distain and slammed his head down on the lunch table.

"I need to introduce you to some real music." Lance declared.

"I've been trying for years to get him to listen to something other than hard rock, Lance. I suggest you give up now." Shiro chuckled and raised his hands when Keith turned to glare at him.

Lance shook his head solemnly. "No can do. I can't be associated with someone with such a shitty music taste." He turned to look at Keith, "My house, after school. I'm gonna show you what true art sounds like." His expression left no room for argument and Keith couldn't help the flush that settled on his cheeks.

What? Lance is hot...

"You don't have to try so hard to get me back to your house, y'know." Keith smirked and it was Lance's turn to blush and look away. Keith snickered and ate the rest of his food, working at the sections happily.

Pidge eyed Keith suspiciously. It was pretty clear that Lance liked Keith, if Keith knew too then saying stuff like that wasn't cool. They narrowed their eyes and frowned slightly, their gut telling them something was off. Pidge knew they couldn't let Lance's heart get broke just because Keith didn't realise he was crossing lines. They let it go for now, but if it carried on they would intervene. 

They got to Lance's house without incident, simply walking home talking about nothing in particular.

"Mum is probably out picking the kids up from school so we have about 30 minutes of quiet before the tiny terrors come home." Lance joked, shucking off his bag and shoes by the door. Keith was stood awkwardly, smelling something cooking and noticing how clean the house was.

"Let's go upstairs so I can blow your mind." Lance nudged him and clambered up the stairs. Keith followed him laughing softly at his theatrics.

Keith is on Lance's bed. He might die.

"I'll just put my current favourites on. My music taste is superb so anything I put on will be good." he said cockily, making Keith's stomach swish and swoop like something lost at sea.

An upbeat pop-rock song came on and Lance smiled and sang along, Keith smiled along and nodded his head 

"You know I talk too much! Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up!" the song sang out and Keith flushed at the thought of shutting Lance up with a kiss.

"I like this one." Keith spoke out and Lance turned to look at him with a big smile

"I knew you would! Okay, how about this one?" Lance fiddled with his computer before guitar sounded from the speakers, a very British accent sang out and Keith chuckled at the lyrics.

"So, what made you pick this song?" Keith smirked and crossed his arms, trying not to laugh as Lance looked around the room nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

"Well y'know..." he trailed off, before he could speak again the door was bust open a small female version of Lance was in the doorway, she ran up to Lance and Lance spread his arms and caught her in a tight hug, Keith heart swelled and he nearly clutched at his chest.

"Lance!" she shouted and buried herself in his arms and hugged him.

"Vero!" he shouted back, laughing and hugged her back tightly.

"Who is that?" She didn't turn around fully but looked at Keith from the side of her eyes and Lance chuckled at her shyness.

"That's Keith, my friend. Keith, this is Veronica." Lance introduced them and Veronica smiled shyly before raising her chin and saying clearly:

"You can call me Vero!" she ducked her head again and giggled into Lance's chest.

Keith somewhat awkwardly laughed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you, Vero."

Veronica turned her head up to Lance's ear and semi-whispered, "He's pretty." Lance blushed a little and smiled conspiringly and nodded.

"I know."

Keith's face went pink and he ducked his head quickly, willing himself not to burst into flames

"Vero! Homework, mija!" Lance's mother's voice sounded from downstairs and Veronica stumbled off Lance's lap and ran to the door, she stopped before turning to Keith and smiling at him before giggling again and running out the door.

"So... You think I'm pretty." Keith tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, smiling widely and snorting a little.

"Watch it, mullet boy, I might just take it back." Lance laughed and pointed a finger at Keith's face, Keith blushed and gently knocked away the finger and looked away.

"Shut up."

Lance's smile dropped a little, not that Keith saw, he was looking at his lap embarrassedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs are talk too much by coin and mardy bum by arctic monkeys
> 
> did i use 'mija' right???


	5. if i stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith has a panic attack bc lance started avoiding him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood of this chapter is guillotine by jon bellion. or just look at my klance playlists on spotify @bxbyfxcx ;))))
> 
> !!!! heads up keith has a little panic-attack/ breakdown and scratches at his arms and whacks his head, it starts at "Keith was fidgeting with his sleeves" be careful, y'all. !!!!

Lance was acting strange and Keith could tell. He wasn't as loud in the mornings as he usually was, he didn't smile so hard his eyes crinkled when he looked at Keith and he didn't move his chair closer to Keith's in chemistry anymore. These didn't seem like big problems but they worried Keith nonetheless.

Keith began worrying that he had done something wrong, he racked his brain for things he'd said or done in the past few days but came up blank.

Keith tried to get Lance alone but Lance would always duck away and hide behind Hunk or say he was late for class.

Keith was steadily getting more and more anxious as the day went on. It was his last lesson and he just wanted to go home and bury himself in his bed and not move for a few hours. He could feel himself getting more agitated with every noise. The lights were too bright. He bumped into people and could still feel them on his skin even after they'd walked away. His breathing was hurried and he was nearly panting trying to regulate it.

He needed to find Shiro.

He blearily walked through the emptying hallways searching for Shiro.

"Keith?" Lance's voice sounded from behind him and Keith's knees gave out beneath him.

Lance was suddenly at his side,on the floor, an arm around his waist, shouting words at him, they sounded muffled to Keith, like he was under water, he could see Lance's face twisting into a worried expression, he could see his lips moving and could hear his voice shouting but he couldn't focus on anything.

Keith was fidgeting with his sleeves, then started digging his nails into the soft flesh of his forearms, Lance was batting his hands away but he kept going back, scratching at his arms roughly, rocking side to side slightly, trying to calm down.

"Keith! What's wrong?" Lance's voice was clearer but he was shouting at Keith and that made him cower into himself, tightening his arms around himself. He shook his head and grit his teeth not wanting to speak in case no sound came out.

Lance's heart broke and he asked again, "What's wrong?" Keith steeled himself a little and finally spoke.

"You w-were avoiding me and I-I don't know w-what I did wrong." Keith was nearly crying so his words were choked up and stuttered. Lance's heart shattered that little bit more. Keith started whacking his head with a slightly clenched fist and Lance panicked. He tried to grab his hands but Keith would shove him off and do it again. 

He kept muttering after that, "I don't know what I did wrong." Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Keith in a tight hug, rocking with him but holding his hands together in his left one so Keith would stop hurting himself.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sorry, I have some stuff I need to figure out." He pressed his nose into Keith's hair and shushed him gently. "It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

It felt like hours had passed but in reality, it was probably just a few minutes. Keith's body went lax and Lance nearly fell backwards with the weight of it, his shoulders dropped and he slowly let go of Keith. Moving around to get a proper look at Keith's face, finding it red, splotchy, with little tears slowly moving down his face, hanging off his chin.

Unthinking, he wiped the tears away and cradled Keith's face, Keith turned his face into his warm hands like a stray cat and Lance had to physically stop himself from crooning.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I don't know why I didn't just talk to you." Lance was so struck that he'd put that sad expression on Keith's face, he'd caused this meltdown. 

"You can always talk to me. I don't know if it's weird to say this but... I love you, Lance. I'm here for you no matter what but, please don't do that again." Keith was tired now and his eyes were heavy. 

He needed to go home.

Lance's chest tightened at the words but he didn't let it show, instead he took a breath and replied.

"I love you too, man. I'm sorry, you're totally right, I should've just talked to you about it." 

"Okay, you're forgiven. No more apologies. Please find Shiro, I think I need to go home." Keith said with a sarcastic lilt, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't put much effort into it though, he was too tired to do much but think about collapsing into bed and not having to move for a while.

"I agree." Lance heaved an exhausted little laugh and helped Keith to his feet, slowly walking them to the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is suuuuuper short bc i didn't want a ton of sad times but i need it known that they're not on the same page? y'know?


	6. make this go my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cliff's egde. will they crash and burn or blossom into a beautiful.. gay... bird and fly off into the sunset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coran has a phd bc i said so, okay? okay.

Matt and Pidge were walking to school together and Pidge, being the hardcore friend they are, was ranting about Keith.

"He should really stop dicking around with Lance's feelings. It's not cool. I'm going to have to get involved if he doesn't quit it, Lance has been really down lately. You saw him!"

"What? I thought they were dating?!" Matt stopped in the middle of the pavement and looked at Pidge confusedly. He spoke again, "Shiro says Keith never shuts up about all the dates him and Lance have been on?"

"What?" Pidge asked.

"I mean, they had that little period where they didn't speak and Keith had a panic attack but Keith told Lance he loved him and Lance said it back!" Matt said.

They were both quiet for a moment before a look of realisation settled on Pidge's face and they grinned mischievously. Matt got a nervous little shiver down his spine as he always did when Pidge made that face.

"Oh my God." they said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Oh. My. God." they repeated.

"What!" Matt yelped, looking more scared by the second.

"Keith doesn't realise that Lance doesn't know that Keith asked him on a date all that time ago!" They punched their fists in the air and whooped, smug they figured the mess out.

"The coffee date? Yeah, that's why I asked you to help me with college applications and I told Hunk to pretend to be busy." Matt said as if it was obvious.

"That's what that was?!" Pidge spun around and glared at Matt.

"Do you really think I'd need help ruining my future? Please." Matt laughed like he was proud and Pidge couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun to watch."

"You're one evil kid, you know that?"

Pidge said nothing but smiled faux-innocently and continued walking down the road to school.

\- end of the school day -

Keith and Lance had gotten a lot closer since Keith's panic attack. They always walked around together and had their own little conversations during lunch, seemingly in a world of their own. They were all shuffling out the school, carrying more books than they went in with and looking tired but still happy. They were walking out, side-by-side, snickering about something together, Keith rolling his eyes at something Lance said.

Pidge had an idea.

"Hey! How about we go to the cafe and hang out for a bit longer!" They shouted to the group. Everyone agreed and they walked to the cafe, Pidge's scheming brain working overtime. Plotting a way to get Keith to say 'Lance is my boyfriend' out loud.

They sat down on big plush couches at the back of the cafe. Ordered drinks and food, Lance laughing at Keith hoarding sugar like a dragon. They were all talking animatedly and joking with each other. Deadpan jokes from Keith and sarcastic shouts from Lance making everyone laugh.

"Even I don't have a clue how to do most of Coran's work." Pidge laughed, looking over Hunk's homework trying to make sense of it.

"I know! He's like a mad scientist!" Hunk groaned.

Dr. Coran Smythe was the physics teacher and was mad as a hatter. He had a thick moustache, like Sam Elliott, that was a vibrant ginger colour. His New Zealand accent made everything sound like a joke and he explained things in a way that sounded like an alien language. he was a great teacher though and seemed to really care and always made sure everyone in the class understood what was required.

"You're so lucky you never have to endure him, Shiro." Matt sighed, he looked tired just thinking about Coran.

"Is he that bad?" Shiro laughed.

"He's not a bad teacher! He's just... Nuts." Pidge said. "He describes seconds as 'doboshes' and says 'quiznak' instead of swearing."

They all laughed and started doing impressions of their goofy teacher, putting their poor teacher in strange situations and trying to think of something he'd say. By the end of it they were all snorting and crying laughing. When they all settled down a little Pidge asked the group.

"So, how's everyone's love life?" They looked around at everyone but focused of Lance and Keith

"Me and Shay have been talking more and more since we sit next to each other in Literature now. I was thinking about asking her on a date soon." Hunk shyly explained first, smiling to himself. Everyone cooed and he laughed and hid his face in his hands.

"Shiro?" they asked.

"Nothing yet. I'll be sure to let you know." he said diplomatically. smiling casually. Pidge snorted a little.

"Boring." they paused, "Keith? Got anyone special?"

"Mine's great! I got myself a real pretty boy, big brown eyes, heart of gold, the works." he said cutely, smiling and looking at Lance out of his periphery. Everyone was smiling at Keith almost proudly. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed dreamily.

Lance, however, was not looking at Keith. Instead he was looking down glumly into his coffee and trying not to cry.

"I don't feel good. I'm going home." Lance stood abruptly and walked to the door.

"You didn't finish your food!" Keith called out.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered.

Keith turned back around and shrugged, looking back to the rest of the group, waiting for one of them to speak again.

"Uh... Lance looked kind of sad, maybe you should go talk to him, Keith." Hunk said gently.

"Oh. I didn't even notice." Keith said, slightly panicked. He started gathering his things hurriedly but Shiro stopped him.

"It's okay, I'll take your stuff home. Go talk to him." Shiro patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair, Keith sprung up and ran out after Lance. Fixing his hair as he went. He turned around before he left and shouted.

"Thank you, Hunk!"

Hunk smiled and threw up a thumbs up and waved him away. 

"I hope Keith catches Lance up." Hunk said worriedly.

"You're evil, Pidgeon." Matt soberly spoke and pulled at his collar.

"They needed to talk!" They squawked defensively. They did feel a little worried that it would backfire though. Too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the narration has jumped everywhere and who even knows what day it is anymore idk man i hope this makes sense


	7. i ain't gonna give up that easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over!! 
> 
> hope you liked it lads

Keith was jogging now, calculating how fast Lance walked and how far away he lived from the cafe and figuring he was probably at home by now. He was soon outside Lance's house, out of breath. He knocked 3 times quickly and leant over to catch his breath.

Lance's mum, Elena, answered the door, an apron around her waist and flour in her hair. She was a short, proud woman. Feisty and witty but sweeter than honey. Just like Lance. She had the same eyes as him, big and brown, caring to a fault but able to see right through people. 

Veronica was stood behind her and shouted Keith's name in surprise.

"Hello, Keith. Can I help you?" she asked kindly, wiping her slightly dusty hands on the apron.

"Can I speak to Lance?" he panted out, giving a little wave to Veronica and smiling as she giggled and ran into the house.

Elena looked away, hesitantly, up to the top of the stairs where Lance was perched, shaking his head pleadingly. She looked back to Keith and had a soft smile on her face and nodded

"Of course."

"Thank you, Elena."

"Lance! Keith is here." she shouted up the stairs.

"Traitor." Lance muttered. He trudged down the stairs then tried (and failed) to dodge out of the way of his mother's hand coming down on the back of his head.

"That's no way to talk about your mother."

"Sorry, mamá." he singed. She pursed her lips trying to hide a smile then turned and walked back into the kitchen and Veronica followed.

Keith tried not to snigger, covering his mouth slightly with his hand and ducking his head. Lance gestured up the stairs and Keith hurriedly took his shoes off and walked up the stairs. Lance followed him and shut the door behind them. Keith was sat on the bed, where he always did but Lance was stood by his desk.

"What's up?" Lance asked nonchalantly, arms crossed on his chest, looking anywhere but at Keith.

"Hunk told me you looked sad, so do you want to grab lunch, just the two of us, and talk?" 

"I love you." Lance said out of the blue.

"Thanks! I love you too... So, lunch?" Keith smiled and waited for his response.

"No, I mean like more than a friendship way. I know you said you have a boyfriend but damn I really like you, Keith."

"Wait, what?" Keith tilted his head and was confused.

Why was Lance saying this?

"I'm sorry." Lance looked down at his feet and Keith went cold.

"I thought you were my boyfriend." Keith said woodenly.

"What?"

"I thought you were my boyfriend." he repeated himself blandly.

"I heard you. Am I?" Lance asked, perplexed.

"I asked you on a date." 

"For coffee?" Lance walked over to the bed and sat opposite Keith.

"Yeah.. Then after that we'd hang out. Just the two of us, so I thought..." he trailed off embarrassed. Heat was rising in his cheeks and Keith wanted to sink into the ground and never come out.

"But you didn't say anything!" Lance shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't think I needed to!" Keith shouted back.

"You invited Pidge and Hunk!" 

"I panicked!" Keith brought his shoulders up defensively and looked down at his lap where he was fidgeting with his fingers, rubbing his thumbs along the inside of his index finger, bac and forth. "Then Matt asked them not to go for me." he said

"You never told me you even liked me."

"I told you I loved you!" Keith yelled, frantic. He was beginning to get very nervous, Lance had said nothing for or against them being together yet and it was making him squirrely.

"Oh my God you did!" Lance's jaw dropped. He looked at Keith in one part shock the other part awe.

"We never kissed or even held hands." Lance squinted at him.

"I thought we were taking it slow." he said shy all of a sudden.

"Can I kiss you?"

"If you want to." Keith shrugged, not realising Lance meant right then.

Lance leant in and pressed his lips against Keith's softly. Keith froze and didn't move. Lance pulled away slightly to ask if he was okay but Keith came back to himself and grabbed at Lance's cheeks and pulled him back in and kissed him soundly. Lance placed his hands on Keith's thighs and kissed back, it was just a press of their lips but it felt like a big crescendo to a symphony. They were finally in this together

"Damn." Lance breathed out, when the separated

"Yeah." Keith airily replied, his eyes still slightly shut.

"Lance, will you be my boyfriend?" Keith asked him, smiling cheekily

"I would love to be your boyfriend, mullet boy." Lance smirked.

They got there in the end

\- bonus - 

They were sat at their table at lunch, everything was the same as yesterday, except this time Keith and Lance were glued to each other's side, holding hands and occasionally pressing soft little kisses to each other's shoulders and cheeks. They were all laughing and eating, enjoying their free time before they had to go back to their lessons. 

Pidge walked over to them, a tall girl following them. She had silver hair down to her hips and smooth golden skin, big brown eyes and a nervous but kind smile. Her hands were behind her back and she stood awkwardly at the head of the table.

"Guys! This is Allura, she's new!" They said.

Everyone introduced themselves politely, one after the other. When it got to Shiro he was sat looking at Allura with his mouth slightly open. Keith leaned over and made a show of shutting it, laughing wildly as Shiro slapped at his hand and glared at him. 

"I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you, Allura." he said, voice deepening. He extended a hand for her to shake and smiled as she blushed lightly and shook his hand gently. He gestured for her to sit next to him and smiled when she did, casually scooting closer to him so their arms brushed.

Keith leaned back into Lance and whispered.

"Oh dear."

Here they go again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
